


Taste of Love

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nantaimori, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Kitagawa Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira worries about Yusuke not eating enough.In an effort to fix that, he utilizes his body.It doesn't take long before he's opening the bedroom door, making Akira curl his toes in excitement. It feels like it takes ages for Yusuke to finally enter the room, his initial silence causing the moments to stretch on even longer."That is food," Yusuke says, inching his way toward Akira."It is.""For me?" Something in Yusuke's voice sounds incredulous, as if he can't believe Akira would expend such effort for him.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For [Get Your Words Out](https://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org) 7 Days, 7 Stories: Day 5.
> 
> Prompt: nantaimori (from Lanzelotti).

Tonight's plans have been meticulously laid out. While the rest of the ex-Phantom Thieves distract Yusuke for the afternoon, accompanying him wherever he wishes to visit around Tokyo, Akira has another task.

Iwai doesn't ask why they're doing this. He just quirks his brow, helping Akira with his edible arrangement with minimal fuss. It's Akira who cracks the jokes, attempting to make the mood a little less awkward.

"You really think that artist guy is gonna be into this?" Iwai asks, standing up to stretch when the last of the food has been set in place.

Akira almost nods before he remembers how fragile their setup is. "He'll love it."

"Well, you know him better than I do."

"Thanks, Iwai."

"Sure thing. I ain't gonna question your taste, and you've helped me out a lot." The floorboards creak as Iwai makes his way to the door. "Have fun. Don't make too much of a mess."

And with that, Akira is alone. Iwai texted Ann before he left, signaling that Yusuke is to be taken home now. Even after dating for over a year, Akira still has trouble making sure Yusuke eats enough. While he tends to gorge himself on the meals Akira prepares, nearly as in love with his cooking as he is with the man himself, there are still times when he falters. Hyperfixation sets in often, driving Yusuke to paint for hours without food, sometimes only pausing when Akira pleads with him to eat something.

The worst might be when Yusuke apologizes for his behavior, citing Madarame's treatment of him while growing up for his disordered eating habits. Food was so scarce at times that Yusuke came to accept the hunger pangs gnawing at him.

"I often felt that I did not deserve food," Yusuke had told Akira once, and that sent a wave of both anger and sadness through his boyfriend.

Today will be different. Today Akira will show Yusuke how much he loves him, using both his body and food to mesh together a fantastical piece of art.

When Yusuke comes home, Akira can hear the key twisting in the door. Then comes the soft sound of him pushing open the door, then scuffing against the floor as he takes off his shoes. The repetition is ingrained in Akira now after having spent so many days together, and it still sends a rush through him.

_Yusuke's home._

It doesn't take long before he's opening the bedroom door, making Akira curl his toes in excitement. It feels like it takes ages for Yusuke to finally enter the room, his initial silence causing the moments to stretch on even longer.

"That is food," Yusuke says, inching his way toward Akira.

"It is."

"For me?" Something in Yusuke's voice sounds incredulous, as if he can't believe Akira would expend such effort for him.

"Of course." If Akira could stand, he'd open his arms and hold Yusuke tighter than he ever has. "All for you."

Yusuke pulls a chair closer to the bed before he leans over Akira, eyes wide as he studies the delicacies laid before him: seaweed, sushi, and pouches of fried tofu. They aren't arranged as aesthetically as if Yusuke were the one to lay them out, and Akira is sure the thought runs through his mind up until the moment his fingers dive in. He swirls the sauce around Akira's nipples, bringing his finger up to his lips to lick off the sesame seeds.

"Use your mouth," Akira says. Yusuke obeys his command, leaning over him to lick at his skin before bringing Akira's nipple into his mouth. He sucks gently, lapping up the last of the sauce as Akira's nipple hardens beneath his touch. Akira almost begs him not to stop, but then he's licking up the sauce around his other nipple before nibbling at the seaweed leading down his chest.

Although he didn't have to wait too long for Yusuke to make his way back home, it was still long enough for a bite of anxiety to set in. He wonders how his sweat must taste mixed with the savory sauce, how his skin might affect all the intricate flavors.

Yusuke ignores the sushi on his stomach, preferring to make his way down his legs. He eats the Inari sushi set upon his thighs, noisily chewing the fried tofu and dropping bits of rice in his haste. He's rushing, lips barely grazing Akira's skin before the last of the tofu has been eaten and he leans back in the chair.

"Tell me more about this," Yusuke says, gesturing to the sushi on Akira's stomach, skillfully shaped into hearts.

"I thought that was obvious." Even though most of the food has been consumed, Akira remains still. "I love you."

The bed dips as Yusuke moves to sit between Akira's legs, eyes peering at him before he leans down to eat the sushi. Akira shudders at how close he is to his cock now, twitching at all the attention being lavished upon his body. And still Yusuke continues downward, tongue hot against his skin.

Their eyes meet before Yusuke finally indulges him. He licks down the length of his cock, sucking the tip into his mouth. At this, Akira's composure shatters. His hips jolt up, chasing every ounce of warmth Yusuke is willing to give him. It's so hot and tight deep in his throat, and he moans as Yusuke gags around him. His legs are shaky as Yusuke bobs his head up and down over him, swallowing around him, tongue licking up the drops of precome.

When Yusuke pulls away to suck in a breath, Akira reaches down to brush the hair away from his face, dark blue and damp with sweat. Today was supposed to be all about Yusuke, and yet the tables have turned.

But maybe that's what it's all about. Maybe that's what it's always been about: finding pleasure in one another. Two halves making up a larger whole.

"You taste exquisite," Yusuke says, lips still touching the head of his cock. Akira is sure he isn't meaning to tease him, but that's what it feels like. So close, and yet so far. Akira bucks his hips, trying to give him a hint on what he wants, but Yusuke just stares at him, soaking him up with his eyes.

"More," Akira says, almost pleading, hands twisting the sheets as sparks coil inside him.

"More?" Yusuke blinks at him, sitting up to take in the sight of his body. He runs his hands up his thighs, stopping when Akira trembles to look into his eyes. "You are so beautiful."

The sounds of Yusuke taking off his pants are ones that Akira has become accustomed to. The soft, hurried sound of the belt buckle hitting the floor; the loud zip before he pushes his pants down enough to free his arousal. He leans over Akira, hair tickling his face, but it's the most wondrous thing to him to see Yusuke become so unwound. His eyes are as vibrant as always, but his brow is furrowed as he thinks. How should he fuck his boyfriend today? How might he make love to him as the living work of art he views him as, with their joined bodies as the canvas?

Akira loves to watch Yusuke think. There is nothing more mesmerizing to him, nothing more whole.

He opens his legs wider, welcoming Yusuke into his embrace. Yusuke leans over to kiss him, shirt rubbing against his bare chest. There's something about being naked while Yusuke remains partially clothed that winds him up even further. A bead of sweat rolls down his spine and he shivers, waiting for Yusuke to make his next move.

"Is this all right?" Yusuke asks, fingers cold after he's grabbed the lube from the nightstand. It's always all right with Yusuke; if it weren't, Akira would tell him. There's that caring side of Yusuke that so few people seem to see, waved away after experiencing his eccentricities firsthand. He can be oblivious at times, but he's so loving, too.

Akira has never known anyone who loves more fiercely than Yusuke.

"Yes," Akira says, reaching beneath Yusuke's shirt to feel his sides, his stomach. Soft with a sheen of sweat.

He tries to relax as Yusuke's cock presses against him. One moment his breaths are steady and the next he's focusing so deeply on the feeling of his ass being stretched. When Yusuke is on top of him like this, Akira doesn't know what to do with his legs. As Yusuke rocks into him over and over, the heels of his feet slide across the sheets until they're falling off the bed. He wraps his legs around Yusuke's waist, pulling him closer and moaning as his cock hits that sweet spot inside him.

One of Yusuke's hands squeezes his thigh, holding him in place, while the other runs up his chest. Exploring, teasing. His thumb brushes his nipple, pinching it between his fingers. Akira's skin is still sticky with sauce, and Yusuke lets him lick it off his fingers as he fucks him, eyes thinning in pleasure.

Yusuke makes him feel so full inside. Every time his cock rubs that spot inside him, his legs squeeze onto him tighter. He can't help but smile, breath escaping him in a soft gasp.

Moaning Yusuke's name makes it all feel real, like this isn't all just a wet dream Akira is having in his head. He feels Yusuke twitch inside him, pace faltering, so he says his name over and over.

_Yusuke. Yusuke._

He starts stroking his own cock as he feels Yusuke stiffen inside him, body shuddering as he comes. Akira moves his hips back faster, catching Yusuke off guard as he pulls him in for a kiss. He loves the way Yusuke trembles when he comes, the sounds of his quiet moans.

Akira feels him soften inside him before pulling out, come leaking out and onto the bed. Yusuke brings some of it to Akira's lips, letting him have a taste of the bitterness as he jerks himself. His wrist is starting to ache, leading all the way up to his shoulder, but the pace feels too good for him to stop now. Yusuke's hand joins his, moving together as one, and the intimacy of that makes him gasp. He doesn't have to close his eyes and imagine his most intense fantasies when Yusuke is right here, hand warm against his own. His orgasm coils up inside him, the raw need to come spurring him to stroke himself faster. The pressure builds until he's close, so close. Yusuke kisses him and his body finally releases, cock twitching between them as his come dirties both of their stomachs.

But that's never an issue — not with Yusuke. He splays his hands on Akira's stomach, spreading his come across his skin. After he licks the wetness from his fingers, he kisses Akira again. It's bitter, just like Yusuke's, but it never tastes quite as good.

"You spoil me," Yusuke says, breath heavy as he lies down next to Akira.

His thighs and ass have a dull ache thrumming through them, but Akira wants nothing more than to lie here for hours. A shower can wait. Washing the sheets is a worry for the future.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Akira asks, watching the way Yusuke stares right back at him, eyes tired and sated.

"More than enough."

Yusuke pats his stomach to indicate that he's full, but Akira knows better. Even if he's satiated now, it won't last for long; it's love that he's filled himself up on. Akira pushes on Yusuke's shoulder, leading him to lie flat before he sits in his lap. He brings Yusuke's hands to his hips, rocking against him.

There's something about Yusuke's eyes that makes Akira want him more than anything else: the love, the sheer desire, the way he looks at him like no one else. Yusuke looks up at him like he's art, but it's more than that. It's as if he's a masterpiece, pliant beneath Yusuke's hands when they make love.

Living, breathing art. Everchanging, always wanting more. Yusuke hadn't wanted to paint him when they first met, but falling in love seemed to snap something inside him.

"I'm not so sure," Akira says. The come inside him is leaking out onto Yusuke's cock now. "I think you can take more. Much more."

They'll have dinner later, full of much more nutrition than Akira was able to provide with his body. But that'll be hours from now after they've had their fill of each other.

Akira can feel that Yusuke is hard again, arousal pressing against him. He reaches back to hold onto his cock before he sinks back onto him, bliss overtaking him.

Dinner will have to wait.


End file.
